Journey of the Heart
by BabygirlIndia
Summary: After five long years of jewel hunting, the battle is finally over. Thinking that her job is done, Kagome is suddenly transported to Naruto's world. Can she melt the ice surronding Kohana's most feared enemey. Itachi/Kagome.


"InuYasha!"

The once lily field was now a bloody mess of limbs and scattered heads of Naraku's demons. Siblings put against one another as one fights for the freedom of the other and the other fights like a mindless zombie-no remorse for his actions. Miroku – the perverted monk- was surrounded by massive three horned demons. He could no longer use his wind tunnel for he had just sucked up all of Naraku's insects just moments ago. The proud demon lord exchanging blows with the vile half breed scowled as his _half_ brother left the living miko unprotected to help the dead one. "Disgraceful" was his only thought.

XOXO

Kagome could just kill him. Here she was down to her last five arrows and he just left her there unprotected. It would be a little different if he went to help someone in dire need like Miroku, but no he runs to Kikyo who isn't in any trouble. Thank Kami-sama she left Shippou-chan with Kaede. Mumbling incoherent words under her breath she gave a short nod in Sesshomaru's direction. Tightening his hold on his sword the demon lord unleashed his dragon strike as three purple glowing arrows headed straight for Naraku's heart. The devastating attack ripped his body in pieces, with a shrink Narku's face bursted in flames. The once pure jewel was now suffocating in the evil of Naraku's demons. The earth seemed to quake as the hordes of demons stopped what they were doing to rush to the call of the shikon no tama. Had he been anyone else the proud demon lord would have sighed. Unleashing another dragon strike he glanced over at his half brother from the corner of his eye. The mongol was fawning over his zombie bitch.

XOXO

Kagome shot the last of her arrows. The deadly combination resulted in a mixture of a blue lightening like tornado quivering with a purple-pinkish glow. Sucking in all of Naraku's remaining demons the power of Sesshomaru's attack electrocuted the demons from the inside out. The force ripped them in half. The once blue sky was now surrounded in a mist of blood and unrecognizable body parts. In a burst of pink rays the messy limbs deteriorated, the dead field was now blooming with new growth, and the red covered sky was now a beautiful baby blue. The shikon no tama laid harmlessly on the ground despite its dark aura. Not being able to stand anymore Miroku fell down in a dead faint. " Miroku!" Knocking her brother out, Sango rushed to Kagome's medical bag to look for the antidote of the poison her beloved monk took in. Limping slightly in her right leg she( as quickly as an injured person can) carried the medical kit to the perverted monk. " Miroku-kun" she called out softly." You have to wake up so I can give you the antidote." Miroku just laid there. Tears started swelling in Sango's chestnut eyes. "Miroku!" Franticly she picked up the bottle, her hands were shaking so badly she could barely untwist the cap. Her tears were flowing so much it made it difficult to see. " Oh Kami-sama, Miroku wake up!" Lifting his head she poured some of the antidote in to his mouth. He stilled didn't wake up- Sango's heart dropped. Shaking uncontrollably she hoarsely called out, " Kagome-chan!, please save Miroku!" Slightly startled the miko quickly grabbed the shikon no tama and rushed to the slayer's side. Dropping to her knees the miko checked Miroku's pulse- all the heat left her body. Turning to Sango she grasped both of her sister figure's hands. She could feel the tears threatening to fall- her voice cracked a little. " S-Sango-chan, M- Miroku-kun is hes hes dead." " Sango-chan?" Shaking her slightly she tried to call out to her again. Looking up, Kagome saw Seshomaru hovering over Miroku's dead body with tensaiga drawn.

XOXO

Miroku could hear distant crying, groaning his eyes adjusted to the sun light. He blinked Sango's derriere was in reaching length, a slow sensuous smirk found its way to his lips. Stiffening slightly Sango's hand found its way to the perverted monk's cheek. Kagome choked back a giggle and Sesshomaru stood as Stoic as ever. Miroku smiled up at his future bride as her mind came to term with him being alive again. The tears started flowing again as she flung herself against him. Slightly taken back Miroku managed to rasp out," S-Sango why are you crying?" " I'm crying because I'm happy baka." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking Sesshomaru in the eyes he smiled. " Thank-you Sesshomauru-sama." Sesshomaru nodded, throwing one last glare at his half brother he gather his demonic cloud and left. Feeling a tug on her sleeve the miko turned to her friend with curiosity written in her eyes. " Are you going to be okay?" Kagome turned to look over at InuYasha and Kikyo – her voice broke,"I honestly don't know Sango-chan." She adverted her eyes from the scene. " I always knew he was going to pick her in the end, I just figured that he would at least see me as a friend." Miroku reached out to grasp her hand. " Whatever you decide to do you have are support. " Attaching the jewel to the chain around her neck she stood up. With every step she took towards her former love confidence filled her. She was finally going to break away from him and stand up on her own two feet again.


End file.
